kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 17
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Ahahaha, und damit herzlich willkommen zum siebzehnten Kapitel meines großartigen Walkthroughs und zum zweiten Teil der dümmsten Rennerei in Final Fantasy IX. Im letzten Kapitel sind wir von Madain Sari aus zum Baum Iifars gelatscht, um dort Kuja zu daten. Aber nicht nur, dass er gar nicht da war, nein, jetzt müssen wir auch noch wieder zum Dorf zurückdackeln, nur um dann wieder zum Baum zurückzukehren! Das ist ja so hirnverbrannt! Dafür dürfen wir heute dem furiosen Finale von CD 2 beiwohnen und uns über Garnets Mutter-Witze freuen! Schon wieder Madain Sari. Wenigstens gibt’s was Neues Wir gehen also wieder nach Madain Sari. Warum schickt Square uns nicht gleich zurück zum Dorf der Schwarzmagier? Da sind wenigstens coole Leute. Oder am besten gleich nach Dali! Ach, aber meckern hilft uns auch nicht weiter. Den Weg kennt ihr hoffentlich, werft ansonsten eure Konsole ins Klo. Bei den Ruinen angekommen, rennt Eiko euch erstmal davon, also folgt ihr dem Balg bis zur Küche, wo sich ihre ganzen Sklaven versammelt haben. Betretet dort die kleine Kammer, und ihr werdet eine ziemlich traurige und verstörte Eiko vorfinden, die dem Dorfschatz, einem alten Edelstein, hinterhertrauert. Zidane schlägt ihr erstmal vor, sich bei ihm auszuheulen, aber sie meint, dass der Klunker davon auch nicht wiederkommt. Ja, dann soll sie doch auch mit der Jammerei aufhören und lieber den Dieb suchen ._. Ungeachtet meiner und auch ihrer Worte heult sie weiter und macht sich Vorwürfe, weil sie das Dorf verlassen hat. Zidane aber redet ihr gut zu, sodass das Balg sich nun halbwegs wieder einkriegt, aber sie streitet weiterhin ab, geweint zu haben. Diese dumme Ziege >.< Dann macht sie sich auf zu den Wandgemälden, um zu beten. Ja man ey, Zidane! Du bist so ein schlimmer Finger! Du wolltest dich doch etwas zurückhalten, nachdem dir Eiko im Baum Iifars so auf den Keks gegangen ist. Aber das hat er wohl schon wieder vergessen *seufz* Plötzlich hören Zidane und Lili die Stimme von Eiko, und da flitzt auch schon Vivi zu uns und berichtet, dass uns Lani mal wieder auf den Keks geht und sie Eiko als Geisel genommen hat. Ähm... Ja und? ... ... ...Ja, wir gehen sie ja schon retten. Aber nicht, bevor wir in der Kammer nicht die Truhen mit einer Allzweckweste und einer Phönixfeder geleert haben. thumb|250px|Da baumelt sie nun. Nicht, dass es mich großartig stören würde. Bequemt euch dann zu den Wandgemälden, die ihr jedoch nicht einfach so betreten könnt. Sprecht den Mogry am Eingang an, lasst euch heilen und spioniert dann. Ihr seht, dass Lani Eiko mal eben an ihren falschen Flügelchen gepackt hat und die Göre nun in der Luft herumzappelt. Wie, äh, überaus schrecklich. In der Zwischenzeit haben die Mogrys zwei Truhen jenseits des Flüsschens ausgeplündert, an die ihr selbst nie herangekommen seid. Ach, fliegen ist doch was Schönes. Erfreut euch an einem Detonator und einem Elixier und fragt dann nach Mogu. Zidane bittet sie um Hilfe, um Eiko zu befreien, aber sie hat viel zu große Angst :( Nun habt ihr, wenn ihr „Einen Moment...“ auswählt, die letzte Chance, Zidanes Ausrüstung auf Vordermann zu bringen, und zwar nur Zidanes. Außerdem wäre die Hilfs-Ability Kannibale nicht verkehrt, eventuell auch Auto-Potion, wenn ihr euch etwas schwach auf der Brust fühlt. Ja, ihr merkt schon, gleich darf sich Monkeyman mal alleine prügeln ^^ Wenn ihr dann bereit seid, rettet das Balg. Jer. Eiko pennt inzwischen, da Lani ihr Schlafkraut verabreicht hat. Zum Glück. Die aufbrausende Lady verlangt nun Lilis Schatzkristall, die Silberkette, im Tausch gegen Eiko, was mir gerade gar nicht gefällt. Ich mag den Klunker. Dann spricht Zidane sie auf den Diebstahl des Dorfschatzes an, wobei wir erfahren, dass dieser fast genauso aussieht wie die Silberkette! Hey, dann muss das ja noch ein Schatzkristall sein! So ein Ding! Nun will Lani aber auch noch unseren Klunker, den Vivi ihr überreichen soll. Als er genau dies gerade mehr oder minder freiwillig tun will, meldet sich jemand zu Wort, dem Lanis Methoden mächtig gegen den Strich gehen: Es ist Rotschopf, der mal eben episch auf Lani draufjumpt und so Eiko befreit! Nicht etwa, weil er die Göre mag, sondern weil es in seinen Augen feige ist, sich Geiseln zu nehmen. Danach scheint die Wirkung des Schlafkrautes nachzulassen, da das Balg nun in Zidanes Armen aufwacht. Na, das muss doch was für sie sein! Nun soll Lani mit dem gestohlenen Schatzkristall rausrücken, die aber ist stinksauer auf Rotschopf, weil er ihr in die Quere kommt, wo sie doch Partner sind. Jedoch muss sie wohl klein beigeben, da sie sich offenbar nicht traut, sich mit dem Typen anzulegen. Große Klappe, nichts dahinter. Die Frau macht sich schließlich vom Acker, aber was danach kommt, ist echt schräg: Nun will Rotschopf ein Duell gegen Zidane austragen! Warum auch immer. Nehmen wir die Herausforderung halt an, denn: Kaum ist der Kampf vorbei, wird’s noch schräger: Rotschopf will nämlich von Zidane getötet werden! Sonst noch Probleme? Lieber will Monkeyman nämlich Madain Saris Schatzkristall zurück. Unser besiegter Gegner tut zwar, wie ihm geheißen wird, aber danach will er immer noch, dass Zidane sein Werk vollendet. Dieser versteht genauso wenig wie ich, was mit dem Typen nicht stimmt, und weigert sich natürlich, wofür er als Schwächling bezeichnet wird. Ja, Menschen töten zeugt ja auch sooo von Stärke. Schließlich verkrümelt sich Rotschopf, und Zidane gibt Eiko den Schatzkristall zurück, den sie sofort wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz bringen will. Dort gehen auch wir hin, also zurück in diese kleine Kammer. Eiko bittet Zidane nun um Rat, da sie wahnsinnig gerne mit uns kommen will, sie Madain Sari aber eigentlich erst mit 16 Jahren verlassen darf. Es ist dabei völlig egal, was ihr ihr sagt, denn am Ende ist es Vivi, der ihr rät, sie solle immer sie selbst sein und nur auf ihr Herz hören. Hach, das hat er ja so schön gesagt ♥ Tja, und damit haben wir sie nun auf ewig an der Backe. Vielleicht hat Vivi das doch nicht so schön gesagt... Den Schatzkristall jedenfalls trägt sie nun als Ohrring, damit sie ihn immer bei sich hat und wir ihn als Memoirenring in unserem Basisinventar verrotten lassen können. Schließlich kommt noch Mogu dazu, die sich entschuldigen will, weil sie bei Eikos Befreiungsaktion nicht mitgeholfen hat. Das Balg zickt zwar mächtig rum, nimmt die Entschuldigung dann aber doch an, weil sie ja noch an einem Stück ist. Außerdem haben Eiko und Mogu einander versprochen, immer füreinander da zu sein, da sie beide am gleichen Tag Geburtstag haben, und haben einander als Erinnerung an der Versprechen hübsche Haarschleifen geschenkt. Nein, wie süß. Wer diese Lili nun wirklich ist Verlässt Zidane die kleine Kammer, bemerkt er, dass Lili verschwunden ist. Mal wieder. Wenn ihr nun Eikos Haus verlasst, wird euch auffallen, dass die Hintergrundmusik nicht mehr spielt. Dafür hört ihr Lili singen o.O Zidane folgt der Stimme und findet die Prinzessin schließlich in einer versteckten Bucht. Wieder gibt es langweiliges Bla und Schwall und Lili ist sich ja so unsicher, ob sie auch alles schafft, aber Zidane gibt ihr einen gar großartigen Ratschlag, den er selber wohl immer wieder gerne befolgt: Eine weitere Märchenstunde von Zidane später fahren die beiden dann mit dem Boot, in dem sie sich befinden und das auf magische Weise ganz von allein ablegt, ein wenig hinaus, wo Lili plötzlich jemanden singen hört. Besser noch: Sie hört ihr eigenes Lied, von dem sie gar nicht weiß, wie es heißt oder woher sie es kennt! Ist ja ein Ding! Dann betrachtet sie die heiligen Wandgemälde im Licht des Sonnenunterganges und erinnert sich auf einmal daran, wie Madain Sari vor zehn Jahren abgebrannt, sie deshalb mit ihrer Mutter in einer klapprigen Nussschale von dort geflohen ist und sie ein großes rotes Auge über dem Dorf gesehen hat. Sie fällt ihn Ohnmacht, aber in der nächsten Szene ist sie auch schon wieder halbwegs fit. Dann macht Lili in Zidanes und Eikos Anwesenheit endlich offiziell, was ihr klugen FFIX-Suchtis aber sicher schon im letzten Kapitel geahnt habt: Unsere ach so holde Prinzessin Garnet Till Alexandros XVII. wer hat sich bloß diesen Namen ausgedacht o.O ist in Wirklichkeit eine Esper und in Madain Sari, woher sie ihr Lied kennt, aufgewachsen! Jetzt ist es raus! Doch wo ist das Horn, das alle Esper normalerweise haben, und wie hat eine kleine Dorfgöre es geschafft, die Prinzessin von Alexandria zu werden? Fragen über Fragen, doch anstelle von Antworten gibt es nur die Hoffnung, dass Professor Toto eventuell welche hat. Eiko ist aber ungeachtet dessen froh, doch nicht die letzte überlebende Esper zu sein und lädt Lili zum gemeinsamen Gebet vor den Wandgemälden ein - nachdem sie proklamiert hat, uns für immer und alle Zeit auf den Keks zu gehen ._. Am nächsten Morgen stehen wieder alle am Dorfeingang versammelt, um zum Baum Iifars aufzubrechen und Kuja den nicht vorhandenen Hosenboden zu versohlen. Déjà-vu? Madain Saris Mogrys verabschieden sich von Eiko, und wir brechen auf. Naja, nicht ganz. Vorher taucht nämlich Rotschopf ganz unerwartet auf und löchert Zidane wegen seines Verhaltens nach ihrem Duell. Er rafft immer noch nicht, warum Monkeyman ihn nicht getötet hat, doch dieser kann ihm auch keine gute Antwort liefern. Also bietet er seinem ehemaligen Gegner an, einfach mitzukommen, damit er Zidanes Verhalten beobachten und irgendwann vielleicht auch mal nachvollziehen kann. Dem Rest der Bande passt das so gar nicht, aber die sollen mal die Klappe halten. Rotschopf ist schließlich saucool! Aber hat der auch einen anständigen Namen? Offenbar nicht, denn nun darf Zidane sich einfach einen für ihn ausdenken. Auch lustig. Nun habt ihr erstmals die Möglichkeit, mehr oder weniger selbst zu entscheiden, wen ihr in eurem Team haben wollt! Wohooo! Zidane muss dabeibleiben, aber wer ihn begleitet, ist euer Bier. Ich empfehle euch, eine der beiden Weißmagierinnen rauszunehmen, da man schlicht nur einen Vita-Spammer braucht. Außerdem kann es nicht schaden, Mahagon die eine oder andere Ability beizubringen. Habt ihr euch entschieden, geht es - wieder einmal - zum Baum Iifars. Na wunderbar. Kuja is Dancing Mad Da sind wir also wieder. Ob Iifars Baum uns vermisst hat? Wer weiß. Zidane jedenfalls stellt fest, dass seit unserer überstürzten Rückkehr nach Madain Sari kein neuer Nebel entstanden ist, woraus er schließt, dass Kuja wohl noch nicht hier war. Mahagon versteht nur Bahnhof, weshalb Eiko ihn erstmal über die Geschehnisse unseres letzten Besuches an Baum aufklärt. Er fragt sich, wie unsere Schwächlingsbande das alles bloß hingekriegt hat, aber viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bleibt ihm nicht, denn pünktlich wie die Maurer kommt plötzlich Kuja auf seinem silbernen Drachen angerauscht. Wobei, eigentlich ist der ja eher jadegrün. Square mal wieder. Kuja beglückt uns dann mal wieder mit einer Kostprobe seines theatralischen Gefasels, wobei wir feststellen, dass es ihn offenbar nicht die Bohne interessiert, dass wir ihm den Nebel abgedreht haben. Wozu haben wir uns dann eigentlich die Mühe gemacht, den Seelenfänger umzunieten? Okay, „Mühe“... Jedenfalls lässt sich unser kleiner Shakespeare dann von seinem SilberJadegründrachen auf die Baumkrone fliegen, wohin wir ihm folgen. Vorher könnt ihr aber eure Teamzusammenstellung ändern, wenn es euch Spaß macht. Folgt dem bereits bekannten Wurzelweg, bis Zidane, schlau wie er ist, bemerkt, dass wir so nicht zur Baumkrone kommen. Nein, was für ein kluger Bengel. Zidane kann ja ganz toll einfach hochklettern, aber Lili, Vivi und Eiko sind da nicht sonderlich gut drin, weshalb Zidane nach einer Lösung sucht. Mahagon fragt ihn, warum er nicht einfach alleine weitergeht, aber da macht Monkeyman nicht mit. Stattdessem ist ihm aufgefallen, dass hier viel Gargantulakraut wächst, woraus er schließt, dass hier wohl eines dieser Riesenkrabbelviecher rumlaufen könnte. Mahagon soll nun also etwas von diesem Kraut sammeln und damit eine Gargantula fangen, damit alle gemeinsam auf ihr hochreiten können. So, nun stellt euch mal den coolen Mahagon beim Kräutersammeln vor. Dann versteht ihr auch, warum er sich stattdessen einfach Vivi und Eiko krallt (Ba Dum Tss!) und mit ihnen unterm Arm hochklettert. Unsere zwei Kleinen finden das gar nicht komisch, ebenso wie Lili, die nun von Zidane huckepack genommen wird. Anschließend folgt der traditionelle Monolog des Antagonisten, in welchem er uns seine Ziele und Intentionen offenbart. Ja, auch Final Fantasy IX verschont uns nicht damit. So traditionell wie dieser Monolog ist, so traditionell ist auch Kujas Gier nach Macht. Während aber andere die Welt beherrschen wollen, um einfach die Welt zu beherrschen, geht es Kuja darum, zu überleben, was seiner Ansicht nach nur der Starke kann. Kurzum: Er will leben. Ist das denn nicht so viel cooler als die bloße Unterwerfung der Menschheit? Wir wissen lediglich noch nicht, wer er ist, aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Viel interessanter: Kuja erwartet die Ankunft der „Elefantenkuh“. Wer das wohl sein mag? *grübel* Inzwischen hat unsere Bande es bis ganz nach oben geschafft und kann Kuja schon sehen. Wieder könnt ihr eure Gruppenzusammenstellung ändern, was wohl nur für die ganz Unentschlossenen unter euch interessant ist. Seid ihr fertig, stürmen eure Leute auf den Feind zu, um ihn so richtig auseinanderzunehmen >D Das ist zumindest der Plan, aber stattdessen kommt es zum Smalltalk über den Krieg auf dem Kontinent des Nebels. Schade, dass keiner der Beteiligten an einen Picknickkorb gedacht hat und Kuja das Platzdeckchen als Rock missbraucht. Als Entschädigung dafür verrät Letztgenannter uns aber sein ganz persönliches Kochrezept für Schwarzmagier: Man nehme eine Seele, verrühre sie mit Schwarzmagie, lasse das ganze gut durchgaren und garniere es am Ende mit etwas Petersilie und einer Zipfelmütze. Und mit ein bisschen Glück schmeckt das Ergebnis sogar besser als Eikos Kartoffeleintopf. Als Zidane nun fragt, ob mit der „gegarten Seele“ der Nebel gemeint ist, beschließt Kuja, fürs Erste die Klappe zu halten. Unsere Bande muss ja nicht gleich alles erfahren. Lili ist regelrecht entsetzt über das, was sie da gehört hat, und will Kuja ins Gewissen reden, aber Antagonisten und Gewissen? Das konnte man schon seit jeher knicken. Lieber schiebt er Königin Brane die alleinige Schuld am Krieg in die Schuhe, weil es ja ihre Machtbesessenheit gewesen sei, die ihn ausgelöst hat. Lili will das nicht glauben, weil ihre Mutti doch früher immer so nett war, aber nun, so Kuja, soll sie sich selbst von der Wahrheit seiner Worte überzeugen, denn da kommt die fette Kuh auch schon mit einer Seeflotte eingetrudelt! Ahahaha, jetzt steigt eine Riesenparty! Brane will Kuja jetzt nämlich so richtig auseinandernehmen und dann die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen, mwahahaha! Doof nur: Ihr vermeintliches Opfer hat sie und ihren Angriff schon erwartet. Dumm gelaufen. Wir sollen nun einfach so tatenlos zusehen, wie die beiden sich kloppen, aber wir wollen auch unseren Spaß haben D: Zum Glück ist Kuja so nett, ein paar Nebelmonster auf uns zu hetzen, die er, wie ihr Name schon sagt, aus Nebel erschafft. Von dem gibt es nämlich auch nach dem Ende des Seelenfängers noch genug. Ein großes Problem sind die aber nicht, da untot. Ihr wisst schon, Engel, und so. Danach dürfen wir vorerst nur zugucken. Kuja fliegt inzwischen auf seinem Drachen durch die Gegend und scheint ziemlich sauer zu sein, da Brane offenbar doch nicht das macht, was er erwartet hat. Es kann eben nicht alles nach Plan laufen. Also beschließt der Herr, die fette Kuh zu provozieren und vor ihrer Nase herumzuflattern. Ja, wenn er sonst nichts Besseres zu tun hat... Zidane dagegen denkt, dass er und die anderen sich besser in Sicherheit bringen sollten, aber Lili kann einfach nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie ihre Mutter von Kuja eins ausgewischt kriegt, und will ihr helfen. Daher fragt sie Eiko nach den hier gebannten Bestia und rennt nach erhaltener Antwort los, um sich mal eben eine davon abzuholen. Also, jetzt drehen hier wohl alle durch. Und zu allem Überfluss taucht ein weiteres Nebelmonster auf, das ihr nun mit den verbliebenen vier Charakteren bekämpfen müsst. Welch idiotische Art, uns Kämpfe mit Mahagon aufzuzwängen. Danach sollt ihr der falschen Prinzessin hinterher, aber zuvor könnt ihr euch bei einem Mogry, der sich hinter dem Baumstamm versteckt, frisch machen. Wenn ihr dann die Wurzel runterrennt, werdet ihr gelentlich von weiteren Nebelmonstern überfallen, aber wayne. Schließlich bei Lili angekommen, sackt diese gerade einen Aquamarin ein, mit dem sie Leviathan beschwören kann. Der Nutzen dieser Bestia beläuft sich momentan auf Null, aber wieso beschwört Lili zu Branes Unterstützung nicht einfach Ramuh? Kuja trägt roten Lidschatten!! D: Indes sind auf Branes Seite alle Vorbereitungen für das große Finale endlich abgeschlossen, weshalb die fette Kuh nun die geilste Bestia aller Zeiten beschwört, um Kuja endgültig das Licht auszuknipsen. Es ist der großartige König der Drachen, Bahamut! Mwahahaha!! Sogleich attackiert die Bestia Kuja, der am Boden schon auf sie gewartet hat, mit einem gar fantastischen Megaflare. Der kleine Shakespeare schwingt sich daraufhin auf seinen Jadegründrachen, um dieser Mordsattacke zu entkommen, und freut sich am Ende schließlich noch, dass er am Kopf verletzt ist. Ey, der ist doch völlig irre! Sich freiwillig einem Megaflare auszusetzen und sich dann auch noch über eine Verletzung freuen! Aber ganz offenbar ist dies nicht sein erster Dachschaden... Lili ist nach der Bahamut-Beschwörung nun äußerst zuversichtlich, dass Brane diesen Kampf doch noch gewinnen kann, ABER!! Kuja hat noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Was auch nur zu logisch ist, denn ganz offensichtlich wusste er ja, was passieren würde. Wir wohnen kurz dem zweiten Teil des Antagonisten-Monologes bei, bevor der Herr ein großes rotes Auge am Himmel erscheinen lässt... Moment mal! Rotes Auge? Hat Lili während der Zerstörung von Madain Sari nicht auch so ein Teil gesehen!? Jedenfalls sendet das Auge ein merkwürdiges Licht aus, das offenbar Bahamut in seine Gewalt bringt und den Drachen schließlich verleitet, Brane und ihre gesamte Seeflotte zu grillen! Au weia! Kuja freut sich einen Riesenkeks, als er davonfliegt, während wir zum Strand eilen, wo wir die sterbende Brane finden. Lili redet mit ihr, und die Königin scheint so kurz vor ihrem Tod tatsächlich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen sein, aber welchen Sinn hat das jetzt noch? Schließlich nehmen wir endgültig Abschied von Königin Brane... Wir kehren mit einem Schiff nach Alexandria zurück und finden uns schließlich mit Lili, Professor Toto, Steiner und Beatrix - ja, den Beiden geht es gut! - am Grab der Königin wieder und legen dort einen Kranz nieder. Nun wird Lili bald zur Königin von Alexandria gekrönt werden, aber ob sie mit der immensen Verantwortung umgehen kann...? Nun, liebe Leute, das war’s mit CD 2! Wir fassen zusammen: *Euer Blaumagier ist euch durchgebrannt. *Ihr habt euch bemüht, Königin Brane wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Jetzt ist sie tot. *Der halbnackte Jüngling ist von Schwarzmagiern auf eine der mächtigsten Bestia des Spiels umgestiegen. Kurzum: Ihr habt jetzt mächtig Probleme, aber auf CD 3 kriegt ihr das schon wieder geradegebogen. Oder? Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Amarant's Theme *Footsteps Of Desire ;Außerdem... *FFVI - Dancing Mad « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)